A Rainbow
by mossdeep
Summary: Silver remembers moments in his life through a spiral of colors. SoulSilvershipping / LyraxSilver.


Six different colors danced around.

**Purple is for Warm.  
><strong>Purple is what he saw when she first hugged him.

_What._ He thought.

She was so warm, and her arms wrapped around his body just perfectly. She had such an endearing smile on her lips while he still couldn't believe it. He stared down at her, and put his hands on her small, dainty shoulders.

"Why did you hug me?" He asked.

"Wha? Well why not? We're friends, Silver!" the brunette replied and swung her arms around him again, embracing him warmer and softer than the first. She nuzzled her head into his chest and silently said, "Well, aren't you going to hug me back?"

Silver blinked. He couldn't remember the last time he had a hug. His arms slowly and rigidly moved around to latch the girl. His arms made a full criss-cross and his hands landed on her, he enveloped her embracing the warmth she offered with her smile.

**Blue is for Sad.  
><strong>Blue was how she felt when she heard that Silver was leaving.

"Please don't leave," she slightly begged with a small pout. Silver could have sworn he saw a tear or two welling up in her eyes.

"I'm leaving because I'll become weak, like you, if I stay here," he stifled.

He never felt more conflicted. But why was this a problem, he wasn't attached to the girl. He couldn't be. As he walked away maybe it wasn't just her feeling blue.

**Green is for Envy.  
><strong>Green was his color when she started spending more time with Ethan than him.

He, of course, would deny so. He didn't leave because he realize there was something about her that—just didn't stick right. Feeling the breeze in New Bark Town, Lyra and Ethan came along. He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"What's wrong, Silvy?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he growled and turned his head away.

Ethan then walked up to him, and looked at him closely in the face, pissing Silver off.

"What do _you_ want?" He growled at the raven-haired boy.

"Oh nothing, just wondering why you seem so green today," he hummed, then looked at Lyra. "You know that color isn't a creative one," Ethan teased with Lyra beside him.

**Yellow is for Sickness.  
><strong>The time when Lyra became sick.

Silver could just feel it. He would deny it on the spot if anyone asked, but he knew he was a bit worried. He didn't know what to do. _Maybe visit wimpy Pigtails?_ Silver thought.

He started walking to her house but then noticed Ethan heading there too. He ground his teeth in annoyance. His head, however, lightened up a bit when he saw that Lyra's mother said he couldn't come in. That's right, if that goody-two-shoes Ethan wasn't allowed in, there's no way in hell he'll be allowed in. So he had an idea. Smirking he grabbed a small something in a near-by bush and stalked to the behind of Lyra's home and climbed through her window.

Lyra was not awake at the moment and he looked at her. He then panicked as the girl seemed to stir awake. Silver didn't want her to see him—he didn't know why, that was the reason he went, right? But he panicked, gently threw something onto her lap and hopped out the window.

Lyra rubbed her eyes to find a sweet yellow lily on her lap.

**Orange is for Hunger.  
><strong>When Lyra found out Silver wasn't eating enough.

"Silver, you shouldn't be skipping meals just so you can train your Pokémon more!" The brunette scolded.

He rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to be nagged right now. Silver had not known in that moment Lyra genuinely cared about his health, and was caught off guard when she started towards him.

His eyes widened when she looked up at him, only inches away from his face. Her expressions were serious and concerned.

"Please, Silver," she pressed with innocent anxiety.

Silver looked away. "Fine," he softly grumbled.

**Red is for Love.  
><strong>Red was the color of his face when she told him she loved him.

And in an astonished manner he did the same.

"Possibly, maybe, I've fallen for you," Silver mumbled.

"I'm positive I have," Lyra charmingly smiled.

They both—quite slowly at the same time—took very small stopping steps towards each other. Their arms instantaneously wrapping around the other in the last step.

"I've fallen for it all," she whispered happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A little something for a little someone to make them feel better ^_^ And no, I don't own Pokemon =w=


End file.
